My Little Angel
by LizzieAliceBlack
Summary: 3 months After Breaking.Renesmee aging has slowed so she looks about 3 yrs old.Edward has to take little Nessie to work with him he's a teacher at a Jr.High .What happens when Edward turns around for second and then Nessie disappeared?Teen just in case.
1. What Are Going To Do?

**Disclaim: I don't own Twilight or anything from the wonderful works of Stephenie Meyer but believe me I wish!**

**Chapter 1**

**What Are We Going To Do?**

**Edward's POV**

''Goodnight, my little angel,'' I said to my daughter.

''Goodnight, Daddy,'' Nessie said sleeply.

I smiled and kissed her forehead. She smilied back as she fell fast asleep. She looked exactly like Bella when she slept. I felt an urge to compose a lullaby, but it was too late at night for her to wake up from such noise. I sighed and walked out of her room.

When I got to mine and Bella's bedroom, Bella was sitting on our bed looking deep in thought. ''Whats on your mind, love?'' I asked. She jumped a little when she heard me.

''Hm?'' she paused to replay my question in her head, ''oh I wanted to know if you could do something for me.'' She looked sorta uneasy.

''And what was this thing you wanted me to do?'' I propped.

''Well, tomorrow Alice and Rosalie are forcing me to go to a fashion show in Paris,''- she rolled her eyes-, ''and nobody is going to be home, which means Nessie has no babysitter.'' I was a little confused because her statement wasn't true because Jake could take her for the day.

''What about Jake? Can't he babysit her?'' She shook her head at my questions. ''Why?''

''Because Jake is gone tomorrow. Remember tomorrow is Paul's bacholar party.'' _Oh yeah I forgot about that._

''Well what are we going to do? Carlisle and Esme can't do it because their on vacation and Emmett and Jasper are out hunting for the week because of their stupid bet **(A/N: Emmett and Jasper made a bet of whom could get the most different types of animals in a week)**. And Charlie and Sue are visiting Re'nee; and I am teaching classes tomorrow.'' I felt very frusrated and why was Bella smiling?

''Well, see I was wondering if you could take Nessie with you to work with you. I have seen so many teachers bring their kids to work with them before, so I don't think you will get detention.'' She burst out laughing at the last part.

''Wait, so let me get this straight; you want me to take Nessie to work with me?''

''Basically, yeah.''

''Okaii, I'll go phone the the school.'' I took my cell phone and dialed the number. Of course no one answered so I lefted a message about me taking Nessie to work. I put my cell phone back in my jacket pocket and went back to our room. ''All taken care of.''

''Good,'' she gave kiss and then said, ''now we can go back to our business.'' _I knew what that meant._ I smirked at her and then we went into our 'business'......

**This is my first fanfiction so please be nice to me! And I know it is short but I kept getting writers block. Anyways please review and tell me what you think cuz' I wanna know!**


	2. A Morning Full Of Laughter

**Disclaim: I don't own anything from the Twilight Series but I do own My characters.**

**Chapter 2**

**A Morning Full of Laughter**

**Edward's POV**

The next morning came to fast for my liking. I heard a cute little yawn and then smiled. ''Nessie's up.'' I whispered in Bella's ear. _I know, I'll get her._ I was shocked, even though I shouldn't be because she does it almost everyday. She smiled at me and got up at the same time I tried to pull her down for a kiss. But she was too quick; the newborn power hasn't weared off yet. She was dressed and out of our room in a blink of an eye. I got up and decided to get ready for work. _Work. _Don't get me wrong I love my job, but some days I just want to stay home. Atleast today my favorite little toddler gets to come with me. I smiled at the thought.

''Come on Nessie sweetie, get out of bed. Or else.'' I heard Bella say as I stopped at Nessie's door.

''Or else what?'' Nessie giggled; she loves these kind of games.

''Or else I'll just have to tickle you to death.'' Bella answered playfully. Then I heard a bunch of giggles and screams.

''S-t-o-p.....Pl-e-a-s-e,'' she giggled, then she spotted me and said ''Daddy please save me from the tickle monster!'' I couldn't help myself I had to respond to her request. So I put on a fake heroic exspression and run into her room and scooped her into my arms. ''My hero,'' she giggled. I join in with her and so did Bella. _Put me down please I wanna see momma so I can get ready. _I automaticually put her down and she ran up to Bella.

''I'll go get breakfast ready, while you get her ready.'' I told Bella. _Do you want me to tell her that she's coming with you today or are you going to? _''You can.'' I answered.

When I got to the kitchen I saw Rosalie and Alice sitting at the kitchen table. I was a bit confused. _What are they doing here? _Alice saw my exspression and said, ''We are waiting for Bella so we can go to the airport.'' Oh yeah I forgot that they were planning on torchuring Bella today. I laughed when I heard Bella groan from Nessie's bedroom. ''Oh stop complaining Bella its way to late to change your mind.''

''Alice you didn't give Bella a choice.'' Rosalie said.

''Shhh! She doesn't need to know that!''

''I heard that Alice!'' Bella almost yelled. I couldn't stop laughing.

''Shut up Edward.'' Rosalie, Alice and Bella said at the exact same time. I tried my best to stop laughing but failed; then they gave me that I'm-going-to kill-you-if-don't-stop-laughing glare. I decided if I wanted to live I should stop laughing and I did.

''Why is Nessie up this early? Shouldn't she be still sleeping?'' Rosalie asked changing the subject.

''We had no one to baby sit her, so I'm taking her to work with me today,'' I answered.

''Is Bella dressing Nessie today?'' Alice asked. Only Alive would that question.

''Yeah, Bella is doing that right now.'' Alice's eyes went wide eyed.

''Well if Nessie is going out in the public eye today then I am going to be dressing Nessie today.'' Just as she said that Nessie walked in the kitchen wearing her play outfit. Alice gasped when she saw her. ''Oh no you didn't Bella! She can't go out in public looking like that!''

''Whats wrong with her outfit Alice? I think she looks very cute; you know like a ''three year old'' should look,'' Haha Alice got burned,''and besides she going to a not a Little Miss Pageant.'' Haha Alice just got burned again! _Hey, thats a good idea Nessie should go into the Little Miss Pageant. She would blow those judges away. _Rosalie thought. There is no way on earth I'm going to let her enter Nessie in one of those stupid contests. I glared at Rosalie. _Sorry Edward it was just a thought no need to get all worked up; take a chill bill. _I sighed and let it go, then I got back Bella's and Alice's fight.

'' Okay fine, she can keep the white tights and the black Mary-Anne's but please can I choose the dress?'' Alice asked. Bella thought for a minute.

''That sounds fair, fine you can choose the dress,'' Bella smiled at their agreement. Then they were gone, you could hear them quietly talking in Nessie's closet.

When they got back to the kitchen with Nessie, I was in awe. She just looked so cute! Her hair was in high pig tails and her dress was emerald green which looked perfect againest her skin tone. Over the dress she wore a ivy white poncho. Of course under her dress she wore her white tights and black Mary-Anne's. Then i heard Bella whisper something in her ear.

''Guess what Nessie, you get to go to work with Daddy today.'' You wouldn't believe the smile she had on her face. She squealed and run into my embrace.

''Is it true Daddy? Do I get to spend the whole entire day with you?'' I could see the stars in her eyes.

I nodded, ''You bet.'' Once she heard my answer she gave me one of her tightest hugs and kissed me on the cheek.

''Yay! This is going to be the best day ever! Thank you!'' I smiled at her happiness. I grabbed my car keys and went to my car. I put Nessie in her car seat and buckled her up. Then I went back in the house to get mine and Nessie's things. On my way back to the car I stopped to say good-bye to Bella.

''Good-bye my love.'' And with that a gave her a passionate kiss. When we broke from our kiss Bella walk up to my car to say her good-byes to Nessie.

''Good-bye my sweetie, I will miss you!''

''Good- bye Momma, I will miss you too!''

''Promise me that you'll be good for Daddy okay?''

''Okay I promise, love you!''

''I love you too! I'll see you two tomorrow!''_ Oh, and Edward if you need anything or need to know anything just call me. Okay I love you bye! _I smiled at her and gave her one last kiss and got in my car and headed to the school.

**YAY! I'm done Chapter 2! This one is longer than the first! I don't have writers block anymore! I'll try to update if I get more reviews. C'mon click the review button! I hope you liked it please let me know! Oh yeah I wanted to thank allikittenkat1 you made me want to write more! And I want to thank everyboby else that read my story!**


	3. She looks Just Like You

**Yay! You guys made my goal 6 reviews! I love you people, I hope you had a great Christmas. So heres Chapter 3!**

**Disclaim: I don't own any of SM's characters but I do own mine!**

**Chapter 3**

**She Looks Just Like You**

**EPOV**

When we got to the school it was 7:55. School starts in 35 minutes, which gives me plenty of time to get ready. I got Nessie out of her car seat and walked into the school. I worked at one of Seattles Jr. Highs. It was a nice medium sized school. They had a great staff that you could easily become friends with and great kids; even though some of the kids didn't show it. I teach Music, Science, Piano and Grade 8 Math.

''Hello Edward, is that your daughter?'' asked (she is the asistant principal).

''Hello Jenny, and yes this is my daughter.''

''Oh my, she is so adorable! She sure is a split image of you.'' Really? I always thought she looked more like Bella.

''Thank you,'' I said. From the corner of my eye I saw Nessie smiling. I waved bye and walk down the hall to my classroom. I took a seat at my desk and looked at my scheule. Okay lets see, Science with the Grade 8A's first block, **(A/N: I don't know how the Jr. Highs set up in the US, so its going to be Canadian settings)**

Science with Grade 7A's second block

Locker break for students

Music with Grade 8&9 Band third block

Music with Grade 8&9 Band forth block

Lunch

Science with Grade 8B's Fifth Block

Math with Grade 8A's Sixth Block

Piano with Grade 8's Seventh Block

Homeroom

Looks like I have a busy day. I got my Grade 8 Science ready, today they are going to be watching a movie on parts of a cell and tissue. That seems relaxing for a Friday morning. I felt a pull on my pant leg. Its was Nessie of course, I picked her up and she put her hand on my cheek. _Daddy what are teaching today? Oh and do you want to act stupid for today?_ I looked at her in confusion. What did she mean by 'act stupid'? She saw my confused exspression and put her hand on my cheek again. _What I meant by acting stupid is to acted ''my age''._ Oh I get it now. I laughed. To her a three year olds mind is stupid because her mind is like an eight year olds. I nodded and said, ''Yes honey, act your age for the humans.'' She flashed me a smile and nodded. Soon after our little convosation the first bell rang. Students rushed into the classroom and their sits. One of the students came up to my desk.

''Good morning , I brought the onions for the Science class today.'' Holly (a honors student) said.

''Thank you Holly. But there is a change of plans, today we are watching a movie. On Monday we are going to do the Onion Skin Lab.'' She smiled and went back to her seat. Her thoughts flowed into my head. _I feel like such an idiot, why didn't I ask before hand on which day to bring them. Stupid onions. Oh great now it looks like I'm crying. _I looked up from my computer and I see the onions burning her eyes. ''Holly?'' She looked up from her doodling.

''Yeah?''

''Here let me take those onions and I'll put them in the teacher lounge fridge.'' Then I gave her a smile. She smiled back and gave me the onions but she dropped them by mistake. When she went to go pick them up they were gone. _Huh?_ She thought. Seconds later Nessie tapped Holly on the knee. She looked down and smiled at the same time Nessie smiled at her.

''Here you go.'' Nessie said while she handed Holly the bag. Holly smiled and knelt down and took the bag.

''Thank you.'' Holly said in one nicest tones I have ever heard from her. Then she looked at me questionly. ''Is this your little sister?'' I laughed at that a little.

''No, she is my daughter.'' I chuckled.

''I'm sorry.''

''No need to apologize, I get that alot and so does my wife_._'' _Wow. Thats his daughter? He is married? I thought that girl on his desk was his girlfriend not his wife. _She thought. I tried my best not to laugh.

''What's her name?''

''Renesmee but we call her Nessie for short.''

''Awe thats a cute nickname'' The next bell rang for first block and she quickly got in her seat.

''Okay class today we are going to watch a movie on parts of a cell and tissue. While the movie is playing, you are going to fill out a worksheet. Matt and Lisa hand out the worksheets please'' I said as I handed the worksheets to Matt and Lisa. Once they were all handed out I started the movie. About ten minutes into the movie my cell went off. It started playing Bella's lullaby. I went to go pick it up when Nessie grabbed it and answered it.

''Hello?''

''Nessie? Is that you?''

''Momma! A yes its me silly.'' I could hear Bella laugh on the other end of the line.

''So hows your day been so far?''

''Good, I some really nice girls.''

''Well thats nice, can I talk to Daddy?''

"Mhm, hold on a sec,'' she put her hand over the phone and whispered, ''Daddy, Momma wants to talk to you.'' i chuckled and took the phone from her.

''Hello my love''

''Hi Edward, how are things going with Renesmee? Is she acting human?'' I laughed at her worriedness.

''There going great and yes Nessie is acting very human.''

''Oh thank God! I was so worried.''

''Of course you were worried love, your always worried.''

''Thanks.'' She said in a sarcastic tone. Then the bell rang.

''Got to go my love'' I heard a faint bye and hung up the phone. ''Okay we will finish the movie on Monday.'' After most of the Grade 8's were gone, the Grade 7's came in. Looks like they are watching a movie aswell except their movie is on structures and forces. ''Today as you all know we're watching a movie on Structures and Forces and I highly suggest you take notes because there is going to be a test next Thursday.'' Most of the class took out a piece of paper, but there are always slackers in the class. Anyways I started the movie and turned to Nessie to see what she was doing_. Awe_. She was curled up on the chair sleeping.

**Okay I know its not the best ending but I didn't know how to end the chapter. I hope you like it and please review! This is another long one for my readers! I want to thank everyone who reviewed, you are the reason why I'm continueing it. Sorry for my grammer. Okay now my goal is going to be 14 reviews before I update so click the green review button! C'mon you guys can do it! Bye for now xoxo LizzieAliceCullen **


	4. Author's Note

**I am soo sorry I haven't been updating but I just had to wait until I got 14 reviews. I know I probably got your hopes up when you saw this but this is not a chapter. I am starting to get busy again now that school is back which means homework. **

**I would rather write my stories but thats not going to happen. I'll try update soon once I get rid of this writers block. I only have like a paragraph for chapter 4. Plus I have another story I have to update on aswell, but I don't have writers block on that one. If you want you can offer me some ideas for chapter 4 but I will not make Nessie disappear yet. If you did that it would really incourage me and help me out! =) Please be patient with me!**


	5. Another Author's Note

**Ok people I still have manger writers block with this story and might ditch it. I know its cruel but I haven't updated in 2 months. So I made a Poll and it should be on my profile (I hope it worked). Please vote yes or no, its up to you! Sorry if you thought this was a chapter. Just wanted to let you know. Please forgive me?**


	6. Its In The Jeans

**Okaii yes I am finally updating just you people. This may not be very good because I'm just making it up on the spot but atleast I'm updating. And yes I'm VERY sorry I took so long to update, again very sorry. So yeah here is chapter 4 YEAH!**

**Disclaim: Twilight is SM's baby not mine.**

**Chapter 4**

**Its In The Jeans**

**EPOV**

I quietly put Nessie in my office, as she slept peacefully. The last bell rang, and students were arriving to class. I lefted her on the couch and closed the door behind me. I got my composer book and took my sit in front of the class and waited while everyone was getting their instruments ready. Today I was planning on practicing _Lord of the Dance_ and _Muppets_. I hope my class is prepared. Once everyone was ready, I cut them off.

"Ok, get out your _Lord of the Dance, _and lets go over it." I announced. I heard a couple of groans, alot of ungrateful thoughts and the odd good ones.

_Awe why do we have to play that? Its too hard._

_Crap, I didn't practice it at all._

_Lord of the Dance? Do I have that? Oh crap, I don't. Haha now I don't have to play it! This going to be a good class. _I recognized that thought right away. It was Jackson Miller, he played trombone and he parents forced him to take band. He's a big slacker. I don't hate him but I'm just not the biggest fan, he feels the same way. I sighed and saw that everybody else was ready to play. I counted them in and began to compose. Halfway through the song I heard a soft piano sound. I listened closer, it was Bella's lullaby. I was a bit confused because only I know how to play it.

I realized the song was almost over and finished it. But the piano continued to play, and no one in the class was playing. They began to notice it too. It was playing quite loud now, so any human could here ear it perfectly. Their faces matched my confused one. I followed their gaze, the music was coming from my office, where Nessie was sleeping. Then it clicked. _It couldn't be. _I rushed to the door at human pace and opened the door and stood in awe. There was my daughter playing her mother's lullaby almost perfectly. It was so cute. Her little eyebrows fured when she made a mistake. I smiled.

"Awe! It is 's daughter playing the piano!" One of the girls squeeled.

"Isn't she like three though? He must have taught her well 'cause she sounds real good." Another girl said. More students gathered around the piano and smiled. Some began to be silly and start waltzing to the tune. I chuckled. Nessie soon realized she had an audience and stop playing; she ran behind my legs and hind her face. She was blushing, so much like Bella. Nessie's reaction got alot of 'awes' and 'giggles' from the girls and the guys just clapped. I bend down and whispered in Nessie's ear and said,

"Nessie I'm so proud of you! When did you learn how it play?" I asked her.

"Silly Daddy, I learned from watching and listening you play all the time." She giggled as if it was obvious. My smile got wider and hugged her.

"Now that your awake do you want to help me conduct the class?" She nodded and took my hand. When we went back to my sit in front of the class, the class stop talking and stared at us. The girls thoughts were overwelming. Good thing Jasper wasn't here, I couldn't even imagine their emotions.

"Okaii now we are going to play the _Muppets_ and Nessie here is going to help me out here, so play to impress." I joked while they laughed and started to play. I could see Nessie was injoying it because she was giggling and smiling. The funny part was that I was doing the same thing.

* * *

**I know it short but I hope you liked it! Yeah chapter 4 is done! Please tell me what you thought. I'll try and update this week and if I don't then I promise I will update of Thursday. Its my half day. Please click the review button and tell me wht you thought! The chapter is pretty much just filter. Chapter 5 will be very dramatic I hope.**

**_Teaser: Chapter 5_**

_"What do you mean she is missing?!" Bella yelled in the phone._

_"Bella, I don't know what happened! I turn around for a second and she disappears!" Ok now I can panick._

**xoxoxo**

**LizzieAliceBlack**


End file.
